Bienvenido al Show
Bienvenido al Show (Welcome to the Show en inglés) es la novena de las once canciones presentadas en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Está interpretada por Las Dazzlings, Las Rainbooms y Sunset Shimmer durante el clímax de la película. La primera parte es cantada antes de La Batalla de las Rainbooms, y la segunda parte después. Letra en Español Latino :Dazzlings ::vocalizando :Dazzle ::Bienvenido al show ::Aquí hay información ::Nuestro tiempo es hoy ::El tuyo se acabó :Dazzlings ::vocalizando ::Siente estallar ::El sonido en ti ::Vamos a lograr ::Que te quedes ::Aqui! :Nos adorarán ::Digan que nos quieren ::No nos ignorarán ::¿La recompensa? ::¡Esta! ::Necesitan ::Escucharnos ::Nada nos detendrá :Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::llevo la música en mi ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :Sparkle ::No me hace falta oír ::Mi nombre vitorear ::No vine aquí buscando ::Fama o algo más :Rainbooms ::La única cosa que ::Yo vine aquí a traer ::Es música, es la música ::La que está en mi corazón :Escaparé (¡Sí!) ::Libre seré ya ::No cesare (¡No!) ::Déjalo ser, ya :Busca en tu corazón ::Haz que suene una ::Cancion ::Que te haga despertar! :Dazzlings ::Lo que dentro hay ::Lo recordarás ::Libres somos ya ::¡Te vamos a eliminar! :Shimmer ::No vas a hacerme sentir mal ::No harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mí ::Amigos que conmigo están ::No cantan por tener hoy fama aquí :Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle ::Tú tienes que saber, ::Qué va a pasar después: ::La bomba tiene música ::Y va a estallar ::Tal vez podrás pelear ::¡Pero una luz habrá ::Que alumbra a esta amistad! :Rainbooms ::Música hay dentro de ti ::Y sé que te hará feliz ::Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo ::A la oscuridad ::Ven y canta esta canción ::Junto a todos es mejor ::Y la música hallará ::A la amistad ::¡Verás! :excepto Las Dazzlings ::Música hay dentro de ti :: Y sé que te hará feliz ::Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo ::A la oscuridad ::Ven y canta esta canción ::Junto a todos es mejor ::Y la música hallará ::A la amistad ::¡¡Verás!! ::¡¡¡Verás!!! Letra en Español Castellano :Dazzlings ::Vocalizando :Dazzle ::Este es nuestro show. ::Quedaros y sabréis. ::Es nuestro momento, ::El vuestro se acabó. :Dazzlings ::La onda sentirás, ::Muy cerca estallará. ::No os podréis marchar, ::Aquí os queréis quedar. ::Nos adoraréis, ::Y debéis amarnos. ::No nos ignoréis, ::Nos recompensaréis. ::Nos necesitas, ::Escucha y mira: ::¡Nada nos detendrá! :Rainbooms ::¡Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh! ::La música está en mí. ::¡Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh! Sparkle ::No necesito que me ::Aclamen al cantar. ::No estoy buscando ::Aquí la popularidad. Rainbooms ::Solo he venido aquí para traeros, ::La música, la música, ::La que llevo en mi interior. ::La escucharás (¡Sí!) ::Y seré libre. ::Lo soltaré, (¡Todo!) ::Y que suceda. ::Está en nuestro interior, ::Y la música hablará. ::¡Y lo liberará! :Dazzlings :Nos os lo esperaréis, ::Pronto lo veréis. ::Vamos a acabar ::¡Con vosotras sin dudar! :Shimmer ::Nunca me destruiréis a mí, ::No romperéis esta parte de mí. ::Mis amigas me apoyarán, ::No canto para ser más popular. ::Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle ::Ahora debéis saber, ::Que no podréis vencer. ::Nuestra música está ::A punto de estallar. ::Intentaréis luchar. ::De nuestra parte está ::La luz de la amistad. :Rainbooms ::Está en nuestro corazón. ::Veréis la música estallar. ::Porque juntas lucharemos, ::Contra la oscuridad. ::Cantaremos la canción. ::Bailaremos sin parar. ::La amistad es nuestra fuerza. ::Cantar, ¡cantar! ::¡Está en nuestro corazón! ::¡Veréis la música estallar! ::¡Porque juntas lucharemos, ::Contra la oscuridad! :excepto Las Dazzlings ::¡Cantaremos la canción! ::¡Bailaremos sin parar! ::¡La amistad es nuestra fuerza! ::Cantar, cantar, ¡cantar!